Rushing to Memories of the Past
Land of Iron, Long Awaited Venture Love transcends all differences. Gender. Race. Religion and Status. If a love is strong enough, it can also transcend distances. '' Odayakana Nami was ready to start her trek to the Land of Lightning to make their trip to Kumogakure. She had to go gather some things first, and soon they would be off. If Izaya wanted to go... he could, if he made it here in time before she left. If anyone else wanted to... they were free to come along. "Odayakana!" With a sudden Body Flicker movement, Izaya was in front of Oda, crouched into a squatting position. It took less than a second for him to push off of his legs like a spring and launch himself into her soft bosom, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "I made it, I'm here, can we go now?" Creepily, he squeezed her a little tighter. Maybe she could carry him there, like the Groom carries the Bride at a wedding. That would be nice... Odayakana pushed away, "No hugs, atleast not now." she was ready to leave, but she needed to wait a few more moments. Ryu had considered helping, she stayed still. "We're waiting for two others, Ryu will be our escort... if he comes. And Bakuha will be coming also." A few minutes later, Ryu Uchiha appeared from the valley ways path approaching his friends. Quite relaxed and laid back feeling the winds breeze through his hair. As long as he could remember, it appeared Ryu didn't the Akatsuki cloak; instead the preferred choice of shinobi clothing. "Hey guys, sorry if I took a little longer than I was suppose to...kinda got sidetracked. But better to be here than not at all." Stepping out of the shadows, Bakuha Hakoda spoke. "So, when do we leave" Eyeing Nami, he blushed for a snap second, then went back to his normal composure. "I'd suggest now, I feel as though a storm is coming." ---- Nami wasn't really humorous at the moment, she intended to go and they had just made it, but it was fine with her. "Alright, we're heading to Kumogakure... I'm glad you all are joining me." "And thanks again for your support, but be careful, getting back into Kumo will be hard." Immediately, Izaya began to drift away from them all, slinking into what could be considered the edge of where they were. He didn't bother to hide the way he was brooding slightly; Oda's ''boyfriend was here, so now she was going to ignore Izaya. It was to be expected. "... Then lets get moving already... I'd rather not have to move at night, so we want to be as close as possible before the day ends..." He mumbled, fiddling with his thumbs. "Alright lets set off for the village, I'll lead. Izaya comes next to me, I'll need you if we do come in contact with trouble." Walking in front of the group of they headed off for Kumogakure and a storm which had already began to develop around the area, rushing winds shifting the trees leaves through the air. Reluctantly, Izaya settled next to Ryu, wondering why he was walking. Didn't he just say that they should move fast? Wouldn't Body Flicker, or forest-travel be more suitable for that? But, no, it would appear that Ryu wanted to take his sweet time and dawdle there. Izaya was already in a bad mood... Ryu's laziness wasn't helping. Somebody else should've taken point. Slipping next Nami as Ryu and Izaya took the lead, he nudged her arm. "How are you feeling? I mean, with everything going on, you can't help wondering what's going on in that big beautiful mind of yours." Although he didn't expect an answer, he still needed to ask. It was important to him. "Umm... I'm fine. But I'm good, really, I'm just ready to get there." stepping up her speed, it was time to pick up the pace if they wanted to get there soon. Her clothes swishing across, she wore no mask or robes, only her previous gear she had worn when they had tracked Izaya. Just a basic black tank-top, fishnet underlay, shinobi flackjacket, along with wearing a kunai pouch on the side and her shinobi style sandals. Her Kanji Angel ''tattoo was hidden underneath it all, and her finger-nails lacked their golden finger-nail gloss. As Nami picked up her speed, Bakuha followed suit. He quickly caught up to her, maintaining her speed. "No kidding. You're going so fast I won't be able to keep this up for more than half an hour." he said, trying to find the humourous side of his lover. She was always so... normal--she obviously had the right to, but.. He had never seen the playful side of her. But this time would be different. Together, trip to Kumogakure. This was the time he needed with her, and he'd enjoy every last milli-second of it. "Since we are nearing the thundering clouds, I'd suggest we rush top speed. Is that alright with everyone?" Ryu asked already a few yards ahead of the group. As much as he love to watch the environment change and interact, this wasn't the time for dilly dally and knowing that Odayakana wanted to see her sister again. ---- It was already growing dim, and the sun was setting... time had went by fast, and they were only 3/4 of the way to Kumo. Nami sighed, and let go of the backpack over her shoulders. "Let's camp for the night... we can rest until morning." "Alright with you all?" Izaya glanced in her direction slightly, while still keeping his eyes ahead. "It sounds fine to me." He answered dully. If they kept moving, they would make it there. Izaya wasn't hungry, or thirsty. But, if Nami wasn't in a good mood when they got there, then what was the point? It was like she didn't want to see her sister again. Maybe this was the last time she would see her before she died. Izaya had almost forgotten to suggest it; putting her out of her misery. It was an acceptable option. Maybe not to Odayakana, but to him. "I haven't slept for two days...I think I need rest so yea. We should probably gets some firewood to keep us warm for the night." Hopping on top of a nearby tree branch, Ryu eyed the scenery. "Though everything must be soaked from the rain, nonetheless Izaya and me will search for some." As Izaya and Ryu went to look for some wood, Bakuha inched closer and closer to Nami, who didn't notice him in the least. Growing tired, Bakuha let out a large yawn and said, "I'll be going to sleep now. If you need me, you know where I'll be." He then grabbed a blanket out from his pack and layed down. Slowly, his mind slowed and his eyes fell, before he knew it, he was asleep. Nami glanced to him, as she laid on her back and stared to the blank empty night sky. "Night." thoughts of her sister made her bubble almost. She hadn't seen her for four to six months... that was a long time in itself, the longest she had ever been away. Maybe Tsuyoi could finally get better... As Nami was laying down, Bakuha silently walked up to her. As her eyes closed, he leaned in... and planted one on her cheek! He immediately ran back to his blanket, trying to get back to sleep. Nami shook out of her dull senses for a moment, coming back to reality. Soon glancing upward again, she decided to stand up, upon doing so she glanced around. Her gaze breaking off to and fro, hands in her short's pockets, she sighed, murmuring to herself. "Maybe... soon... you'll be better, for good." ---- "I wanna go to sleep..!" Izaya was whining. This was stupid. Why did ''he have to go looking for firewood with Ryu?! Why couldn't someone else; like Bakuha, go. Since Bakuha was so great, he should be able to find some dry wood, shouldn't he?! That was what Odayakana liked in him, right? "I don't want to look for anymore wood. Everyone else is probably asleep by now, and it's not even that cold out." Izaya snapped, his mood now worsened by his train of thought. "Why...won't...he shut up!?!". Annoyed to near death Ryu stopped his search for wood though there was little they had and turned his attention back to Izaya. "Oh stop being a crybaby, we'll go back to the campsite. All you probably want to do is snuggles with your Odayakana anyway..." Walking back to the group he waited for his friend to follow. "Mmmmm, right, because you don't just stand there all day staring at her ass..." Izaya replied readily, fixing a dull glance at the back of Ryu's head. Yay! He got his way. Now all he had to do was make Odayakana hate Bakuha, love him, get married to her, and have lots of little Izaya Juniors. Abruptly, he preformed an abrupt-face, spinning around and heading back to way they came. Turning around toward his love-driven friend with a disgusted, angered look he replied, "I don't even like her that way you idiot. Yes she may be attractive and have a great personality, but I don't plan to bang her like you would in half a second if she allowed you, which is impossible." Izaya raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't confuse infatuation with horniness, Ryu, but I doubt you could distinguish between them anyway." He sighed. It looked like Ryu was a little jealous~! Well, he was too, but, from Izaya's standpoint, he could figure that Ryu was either mad because Odayakana had his affections and he was paying (slightly) less attention to Ryu, or jealous because Izaya had gotten both a kiss and a hug from the woman, when he did not. Either way, the boy wouldn't let it bother him. "One can eventually become the other overtime..." Grumbling, he bended over to pick up other sticks that were laying on the ground to add with the pile. "She's just not for me...If I'd come to to like her this wouldn't be the best of times right now. I'd just be an distraction towards her main goal, helping her sister to find the cure for her sickness." "Well, it's not like I just woke up one morning and went "Hey! I'm going to start liking Odayakana now!" It isn't that simple. I can't just shut off my feelings for her. Besides, those are all that're making me want to save her sister. I know it's selfish, but it's what I feel." Izaya unsheathed Toto. Ryu was kind of stupid. Hacking at a tree, he made it to it's middle after a few swings, then took some of the dry segments from it and poured them into the sheath of the sword. "Oh, right. And the keyword in that sentence is can. Doesn't mean it will." "I never asked you to stop showing your affections toward her Izaya, that's not what I'm getting at...and I don't know why your chopping that tree, cause I'm not fucking caring it back to the campsite. You chop it, you carry it." Raising his eyebrow in confusion of what he was exactly doing. "You're kinda stupid, aren't you? I'm getting the dry parts from the middle of the tree and collecting them, genius." Filling his sheath up to the brim, he swung Toto in his fingers so that he was holding it in a back-handed position. "Also, there's no reason to curse. Someone's in a bad mood~..." "It all burns the same way smart-ass. Now come on lets hurry up, If I'm lucky I might actually see a shooting star in the night sky and you'll finally get some sleep along with the rest. We'll all be well rested and ready to continue tomorrow." Walking ahead, Ryu waited for Izaya to follow. Maybe a little rest is what everyone needed...hopefully it would calm things down. Back To Camp, Rest For The Night Nami sat there, waiting for the group, she offered a wave to them both, unaware of either of their thoughts or words that were previously said. "Welcome back." a simple smile placed, she sat still with her body leaned back; her arms supporting her. Izaya nodded back in response. He was in a very bad mood now, since a few minutes before they had reached the campsite, for no reason whatsoever. Dumping the wood out of his sheath and onto the floor, he placed Toto in it's container, then went off to get his sleeping bag. He'd fall asleep as soon as possible. He didn't deserve to be conscious at the moment. After giving a brief greeting to Odayakana with a smile, he watched Izaya and his "pissy fit" go off to sleep for the rest of the night. Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back toward his friend. "You seem to be in a better mood Nami." "I've been this way. I just was thinking on our way to here." "Sister and all. Worrying about it doesn't help, ya' know?" Nami added. She stayed where she was, watching Izaya get in his sleeping bag. "Night Izaya." offering some solace before he slept. Izaya looked up, startled. Someone was saying goodnight to him..? "... Goodnight, Odayakana." He replied, smiling faintly before rolling over in his sack. He'd stay awake and listen to their conversation for a while. That, or fall asleep immediately. It depended on how tired he was. Sitting down next to Odayakana, body facing her direction, Ryu replied, "Yea, don't stress yourself about the situation. All in good time you'll help her to get better again and we'll be right there willing to help you." Trying to comfort his worried friend, though he was unsure if he was actually helping her at all. Nonetheless, he gave a slight grin. Oda nodded in acceptance. "Yeah... it's what I'm hoping and praying for. I can't wait until that day." she sighed, it was a long time. Her sister deserved to be free of that induced coma... "What about you... what are you doing in the Akatsuki?" "What reason?" Hearing the question made his smile withered away and his focus descended into space. After a few moments, he decided to answer the question. "I'm not associating with this organization to conquer or kill for my own personal gain. A selfless motive...save someone from themselves before they fall into deep hole they can't get out of." Oda nodded. "I see... you don't have to tell me who. It's a noble cause as is." "People make foolish mistakes all the time. And for what reasons, us; the friends can never grasp. But in the end... everyone would try to stop a true friend from ruining their futures." Oda gave a reassuring glance, poking at the fire before them with a small stick she had just picked up. Concentrating on the burning wood, Ryu merely used his Pyrokinesis ability to spread the flames. "Very true." Looking back at Nami, he smiled once more. A question buried inside of his mind happened to arise once again, wanting to ask this too Odakayakana before but found it to be of personal business. But now that they have gotten to know more about each other it would be alright with her. "Nami...how exactly did your sister fall in a coma? If you don't to tell me all I'll understand." "Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuup." I was obvious where the whining had come from. Abruptly, in his sleeping bag, Izaya flipped back over, a scowl and a glare directed at the both of them. "Could the two of you please, please please please please please, shut up until tomorrow. You can talk about this while we're on the way the fucking Kumo, not while I'm trying to sleep. Holy shit, it's like everyone here only thinks about themselves, and no one else... Can't get any fucking sleep... assholes..." Slowly, as he finished the rant, Izaya's eyes began to close again. But he'd wake up soon enough if they kept talking. And they would keep talking. Because they were buttholes! "Oh stop whining... get some ear plugs. Or use some chakra, and just cover your ears." Odayakana scolded momentarily. "Anyways..." Nami shook her head side-to-side for a moment. "It all started with an average mission... me and her were sent to infiltrate the Kirigakure village. Steal a forbidden scroll, then return with it." "All was well... we did good. It was pretty much a cake-walk." Oda added, "Not to brag, but me and my Sis knew how to infiltrate rather well." Shifting her sitting position for a moment. "But... when we were close to leaving Kiri territory... a shinobi found us. He had a poison... or something. When my sister was weak, he striked. She was hit... and I came out with a scar. During that time, he had used a Jutsu that poisoned her. Placing her in a coma..." Oda finished, "I tried my hardest to be strong. I really did... but as days she got worse. I cried until I couldn't any longer... I slaved over missions, and buried my life in scrolls and books looking for anything and everything..." Nami sighed... "Waaaaah..." This time, sarcastic crying came from the sleeping bag. Izaya, it's resident, had curled up into a ball inside of it, but still couldn't get to sleep. "I thought I told you to shut up already, and stop crying?! Holy shit! You two never, ever shut up... Geez... Assholes... Can never get any fucking sleep, and then I'm going to have to wake up at two in the fucking morning... fucking firewood, assholes..." Extremely pissed that their private conversation wasn't becoming so personally anymore, Ryu shouted at the sleeping beauty. "Izaya, if you don't shut the FUCK UP I'm going to make you fall asleep with my fists. I'm sick and tired of hearing your annoying whining. Just try me...." Hearing screaming, Bakuha quickly stood up, knife in hand. "What is going on?!" he asked, slightly startled by the yelling. "Go back to sleep. Its just Izaya complaining that he isn't getting he deserved beauty rest." Sighing, Ryu got up from the ground and held out his hand to Nami. "Can we go somewhere else and talk...privately?" Eying Ryu's gesture, Bakuha made a slight glare. "Well, you two have a fun time!" he said as he laid back down and went to bed. As he drifted to sleep, he asked himself a series of questions. Should I be worried about Ryu and Nami's relationship? Should I do something about it? Am I bad boyfriend? All these questions came with the same answer, Naw. He then fell asleep with a smile on his face. Oda gave a nod to Ryu, "Sure... more quiet." "Cya both later..." waving to them, she decided to walk off towards a tree, away from the campsite and hearing reach. But capable of keeping eye-contact with the campsite. "Anyways... what were you going to say?" "I'm sorry that happened Nami...I see that you endured a lot of trouble trying to look for a cure for your sister." Trying to think of something else to say instead of his pitiful sympathy he paused for a moment still looking to her eyes. "Were you or your fellow shinobi were ever able catch this guy that poisoned?" "No. Whoever that snake was... he got away." "I didn't have time to track him, I was too busy bringing my sister back home." Oda admitted, she wanted revenge against that man. He deserved death. For making her suffer all her life, he needed no less. Observing the rage in Nami's face, Ryu could tell how much she wanted the shinobi who did this to her sister punished. Gently placing his hand on her shoulder he remarked, "Don't worry about him. Right now we have to get your sister out of Kumo and to safety and worry about getting her a cure. It'll all work out soon Nami." Oda gave a nod, hugging him for a moment. "Thanks." Her head cooling from his reassurance. Soon, she stepped back again. "Anyway... anything else on your mind?" she wanted to get off the topic, at least until morning. That and she was ready to get some rest for tomorrow. Heaven knows she needs it. Despite the fact he was willing to share his thoughts upon Ryu's current problems/situation, Ryu figured that it would just be more stress for Nami. She's had enough thoughts on her mind that worries her, why add more? "Nah. I'm good." Lying with a smile, trying not to look weird or act hesitant. "Should go back to camp. I'll stay out here and watch the night sky. Goodnight Nami." Nami waved goodnight, and headed back to camp. She soon found herself asleep within her camping-bag, and slumber took over. One thought on mind, that of Tsuyoi. Dreams of her getting better arose... and the morning would soon come. Morning, Meet the Sister "Nami...wake up its mourning." Kneeling over, Ryu shaked Odayakana gently for her to arise. The dim red sun had risen from the darkness, dimly shining its light throughout the Earth. Signaling the creatures of day to awake. As Ryu began to walk up the team, Bakuha's eyes opened. He laid there for a few minutes and then stretched, packed up his stuff and was ready to leave the campsite. "So, is Izaya up already?" he asked, not bothering to look in his direction. "No." Izaya replied, burying himself in the covers of his sleeping bag. He wanted more sleep. The two assholes he was camping with had kept him up all night with their gossip talk. Nami soon woke up, her body rising from her sleeping bag. Eyes wide, she nodded, "Alright... thanks for the wake-up call." she soon began her packing, placing her bag back in a roll, and assorted things that were loose into her back-pack. "As soon as you all are fully awake and ready... we can make it there soon." "I'm ready, I'd suggest we rush to Kumogakure to get Tsuyio out of there as quick as we possibly can while staying unnoticed by guards and other shinobi alike." Grabbing his possession near the extinguished fire, that had scarred the woods. "Is there suppose to anyone with your sister Nami?" Nami nodded, "Yes, a friend of mine. He goes by the name: K." "He should be there, he offered to take care of her while I was on missions, so I am sure he is now." Giving a final wave, she placed her gear on her back, ready to go. "Let's move out." With a kick of speed, she began traversing her way there, taking the lead. They were going to leave without him, without waiting for him to pack up, or get his things ready..? Izaya bet they wished they could get rid of him that easily. Ditching his sleeping bag there (it wasn't as if he was really going to need it), he kicked into a Body Flicker immediately, with Toto already at his side. Soon, he was right behind Odayakana. It was easier than he thought it would be to catch up. Bakuha was silently taking the back, just in case someone was to ambush them from the back. As he watched out of the corners of his eyes for enemies, he continued to look towards Nami. So much must be going through her head, and he could't do anything. If he could, he would. Pushing those thoughts aside, he continued to watch the surroundings... silently. Oda continued on her way, they were near-by... it would only take a few minutes at their speed to reach Kumo. And then... they could body-flicker into the place. She already knew the roads and paths that we're safe. Patrolled, and non-patrolled by ANBU. "Lead the way to the apartment Nami, we're right behind you." Ryu remarked, preparing to descent into Body-Flicker.'' "I've never really seen Nami's sister before. I wonder just how bad she looks in this state of sickness."'' Oda looked to Ryu, then directly back to the road. Kumo was now in sight. Looking to the wall of the village, there appeared a crack in the wall, enough for one to crawl through. She had known of this flaw since her days as a child. Izaya would wait until Nami went into the wall before he did himself. She was leading, after all; it'd be weird for him to just go ahead of her when he had no idea where he was going. Besides, he wasn't the strongest, nor the fastest of the group. He belonged in the middle, as the weakest link. After everyone was inside the village, Bakuha made his way through the crack. As he stepped out, he quickly stood next to Nami, waiting for her next move. "So, where to next?" he whispered, making sure pedestrians didn't overhear. "My house is near the hot-springs..." pointing out blankly. "It's near the southern districts, not far from here." soon after, she smiled. "We can use body-flicker to get ourselves closer... if you feel like using it consecutively, there's a way into my house on the roof, leading to the attic and down." Before Nami could finish, a mysterious person called out to her, "Odayakana Nami is that you". It was a young good looking man with short blonde hair wearing green military attire. "I can't believe it's you, how long has it been since the last time I saw you", the man was defiantly happy to see Odayakana, what was his connection with the rouge Akatsuki criminal. Bakuha silently stepped in front of Nami, just in case this man was trying to fool her. No one in their group, minus Nami, knew this man. Bakuha then made a movement in his pocket, invisible to the maybe opponent. "Who are you and what is your business with Nami?" he asked, sounding incredibly cold. Nami pointed out. "He's an ally." "He's the one who's taking care of Tsuyoi while I've been away." smiling, she nodded to them, "It's good to see you old friend, it's been quite awhile, years... how have you been?" chatting away while they had a chance... "Somebodies rather protective..." Ryu thought to himself while eying at Bakuha's previous gesture and tone toward the unknown man. As the short conversation between Odayakana and the care taker continued, Ryu constantly looked out for citizens or Kumogakure shinobi watching them. It really wasn't a great idea to stand out in the open and personally Ryu would prefer if they were discussing the matter in a concealed area. "It’s good to see you too Nami, it has been quite a while, where have you been, what have you been up too, I have so many questions that I need to ask. But for now I just happy to see you, it’s been kind of lonely without you her, it’s been just me and Tsuyoi. It better that you guys don’t stand out here, you might get spotted by one of the Raikage’s guards, let’s go back to your place where Tsuyoi, we have a lot to talk about. If you want your friends can tag along". Bakuha, slightly irritated by the newcomer's presence, stepped behind Nami. She was in charge. It was only right that she take the lead. After takng his place at the back, he gave a glare at Ryu. Ryu, as perceptive as ever, had undoubtably seen his gesture towards the stranger. "Great, more wood for the fire." he thought to himself as he waited for Nami's next move. Nami nodded, "Well... we can talk inside. Rather safe then sorry. K knows where it is, it's 3 streets down, we can enter theough the roof, so that people won't see a group of so many entering through the front door." Oda sighed, walking to that direction, taking the lead. Izaya followed them all mindlessly. With no one interacting with him, he'd begun to take time to brood and reflect on his rather unfortunate life (and, while he knew that other people had it worse off than he did, it didn't mean he was going to stop brooding). Sighing, he looked foward, then back down again, waiting for everyone to move so he could just follow the group again. At least they weren't going into any crowds... Izaya hated crowds... Nami glanced back to Izaya, she could guess he'd start gazing off... and start feeling sad. She didn't like that. "Hey Izaya, get up here." offering a smile to him. Perparing a large scale body-flicker technique to get them all to the inside of the house... Category:Akatsuki Category:Bombadcrowftw Category:Fahuem Category:Koukishi Category:Wahpah Category:Zaraikou Category:Role-Play